Conquistando al Dragón
by The Lady Nott
Summary: Ginny logra conquistar al Dragón con la ayuda de Theo y Luna.. Esta es la historia de cómo lo hizo.. Reviews
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Bienvenidos =) este es mi primer fic.. Espero que les guste.. He leído mucho fanfics de Draco/Ginny, así que me anime a escribir uno... Acepto cualquier crítica mientras no sea de insultos, respeto mucho los gusto de cada pareja que tienen cada uno, pero esta es mi pareja favorita y por eso decidí publicarla..

Bueno lo que quiero aclarar es que en esta historia Voldemort murió, pero los demás personajes están vivos. No tiene mucha relación con la historia principal en los últimos años de Hogwarts. Cualquier duda, manden un Reviews y se les gusto también.. Gracias y ya no los molesto más! XD

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos sobre los personajes y lugares le pertenecen J. K. Rowling

**Capítulo I**

La Señora Ginevra, como le dicen lo elfos cuando su esposo está presente, o Ginny, como le dicen los familiares y amigos, está sentada en la sala de juegos de la Mansión Malfoy, tomando un té y mirando como sus hijos Abraxas de cinco años y Cygnus de tres años jugaban.

_ Señora, tiene visitas.

_ Gracias Dixy-mira al elfo doméstico, de pequeña estatura, ojos saltones de color verde mezclado con amarillo-por favor te pido que cuides a los niños-le dice con autoridad pero amable.

_ Si señora.

Ginevra da un último vistazo a sus hijos, y se retira para el salón de té. Cuando entra al salón, se encuentra con su amigo de varios años, Theodore Nott.

_ Theo, ¿cómo estás? hace mucho que no tengo noticias de ti-lo abraza efusivamente y él le corresponde.

_ Bien Ginny-dice casi sin respirar, y se suelta- y solamente me fui una semana, Astoria te manda saludos-Astoria Greengrass, la esposa hace dos años.

_ Gracias, mándale saludo de mi parte, si vienes a buscar a Draco, él no está.

_ Si lo sé, un elfo me aviso, pero tengo ganas de hablar contigo, hace mucho que no lo hacemos solos.

_ tienes razón-hace una ademan con la mano para que se siente-Amy-la elfina aparece en un plop- tráenos algo para tomar y esos pastelitos de limón..

_ ¿No estarás embarazada?-insinúa Theo, pero con la mirada de Ginny aclara- es que recuerdo que siempre comías eso en los embarazos anteriores.

_ No estoy embarazada, pero no vas a negar que son ricos ¿No?-lo mira alzando una ceja, mira a la elfina- también Amy trae una o dos porciones de torta de chocolate.

_ Si señora-la elfina desaparece y en un segundo aparece lo que pidieron.

_ Pareces que recuerdas mis gusto- Theo le sonríe gentilmente.

_ Claro, como tu recuerda los míos- se ríen los dos.

Pasan como quince minutos charlando amenamente, recordando entre risas las anécdotas de Hogwarts. Hace mucho tiempo que no hablaban así entre ellos, ya que cuando lo hacían siempre estaban sus parejas presente o las interrupciones de los pequeños.

_ Fue raro como nos conocimos, a parte tú ya me conocías y yo no..

_ Como no iba a conocerte si eres la hermana de la comadreja y encima Blaise hablaba todo el día de ti..

**Flashback**

Era una de las tarde donde Ginny lloraba por su mala suerte ya que su príncipe verde(n/a: por el color de Slytherin XD) iba al baile con la odiosa de Parkinson, mientras todos pensaban que estaba mal porque Harry había invitado Cho, aunque la Ravenclaw lo rechazo. Ginny iba a ir con Neville, no es que sea mala persona, pero no tenía ganas que ver a su príncipe estar con "la cara de perro", como le decían sus amigas, y no podía decirle no a Neville, ya que parecía ilusionado. Estaba lo más alejado del castillo, cerca del lago había un árbol donde a veces pasaba la tarde sola, alejados de todos, un momento de tranquilidad.

_ ¿Qué te pasa Weasley?

_ Nada-levanta la cabeza y se encuentra con un chico rubio, igual que él piensa, pero es más oscuro, ojos azules, alto, que está parado adelante de ella.

_ Sabes, todas las veces que vengo acá a leer algo, siempre te oigo llorar, no es que me importe, pero ¿es por Potter?

_ No, no es por él es por...

_ A ver, yo sé que no soy tu amigo ni nada de eso, pero por lo que veo, si estas acá sola, nadie lo sabe, si quieres me lo puedes decir, yo no le voy a contar a nadie-por un segundo de distracción iba delatar el nombre, maldijo internamente porque si no hubiese interrumpido el chico, ya lo hubiese contado.

_ El problema es que seguro tú lo conoces..-le dice así porque se da cuenta por el escudo que tenía en la túnica y medio sorprendida por su suposiciones.

_ Así que es un Slytherin-contesta extrañado por la respuesta de la Gryffindor.

_ Bueno si, no sé porque estoy hablando contigo-le dice entrando en la realidad

_ Yo tampoco, pero supongo que no es nada malo.

_ ¿No te vas a burlar de mí?- se pone a la defensiva.

_ Mira Weasley, si yo quisiera burlarme de ti, no estaríamos hablando civilizadamente-le contesta cansinamente.

_ tienes razón, a todo esto ¿cómo te llamas?-él sonríe de lado y le extiende su mano

_ Theodore Nott.

_ Ginevra Weasley, pero puedes decirme Ginny.

_ Ok Ginny, tu puedes decirme Theo.

**Fin del Flashback**

_ ¿cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no llames a si a Ron?

_ ¿cómo sabes que Theo hablaba de él?-Ginny se gira y ve a Draco sonriendo de lado.

_ ¿Cuándo llegaste?-se va abrazarlo y lo besa.

_ Hace un rato, cuando pregunte por ti al elfo, me dijo que tenías visita, pero me aclaro que era Theo, y mientras tanto fui a ver a los niños-Abraxas y Cygnus aparecen atrás de Draco y se abalanzan sobre Theo.

_ Padrino, ¿me trajiste la escoba que me prometiste?-pregunta Abraxas, Ginny mira a Theo, y este le hace una seña despreocupado.

_ ¿y a mí el dragón?- ahora Cygnus.

_ ¿Dragón?-pregunta Draco confundido. Ginny y Theo se miran como si los dos se acordaran de algo..

**Flashback**

Después de ese día, todas las tardes se encontraban en el mismo lugar. En el verano se mandaban cartas, ya que era una amistad muy linda, según lo denominaba Ginny. Cuando volvieron a Hogwarts, hablaban como si nada, había confianza y Theo se abría un poco más. A veces cuando se veían por el castillo, se saludaban con la cabeza o con una sonrisa. Hasta llego un día, cuando ella estaba en cuarto y el en quinto, Ginny vio a Theo acompañado de Malfoy y Zabinni, le pareció raro, ya que el solía andar solo, no sabía que cara poner, pero por lo que aconteció después, seguro se había dado cuenta de algo:

_ Hola Theo.

_ Ginny, yo sé qué hace un tiempo somos amigos y nunca te pregunte quien era el chico de Slytherin, pensaba que si confiabas en mi algún día me lo ibas a decir-la mira decepcionado-pero esta duda me está matando.. El chico de Slytherin es ¿Zabinni?-fue directo al grano

_ No!-lo dijo tan fuerte que lo sobresalto.

_ Bueno tranquila, menos mal, porque a Zabinni le gustas-contesta tranquilo.

_ no es cierto-lo mira escéptica.

_ ¿por qué mentiría?

_ No lo sé, quizás para molestarme.

_ ojala fuera así, tengo que soportarlo decir que eres linda, y que se yo, con Draco estamos cansado.

_ ¿Dra-Draco?-se pone pálida.

_ Si, Malfoy.. Pero si no es Zabinni-se queda pensativo-Ginny, ¿te gusta Malfoy?-pone una cara de espanto. Ella se da la vuelta- Ginny, mírame- gira nuevamente para enfrentarlo.

_ Sí.. Es él-le responde con cansancio. Él se queda atónito..

_ No es cierto-dice incrédulo.

_ Si es cierto, pero no se lo digas a nadie-Él era la primera persona que le decía su más preciado secreto. Antes había pensado en contarle a Hermione, pero seguro se enojaría porque él siempre la había molestado, y también otra contra es que era amiga de Harry y de su hermano más celoso Ron; también había pensado en sus compañeras de cuarto, a pesar de que se llevaban bien, tenía que reconocer eran unas chismosa de primera.

_ Ginevra, eres conscientes de lo que me estás diciendo-para que la llame por el nombre, algo no anda bien.

_ si lo soy, sé que te parecerá extraño..

_ Claro que lo es, acaso no te das cuenta que él se burla de tu familia-le contesta como tratando de que entrara en razón.

_ Pero yo no tengo la culpa, créeme que si pudiera evitar este sentimiento, ya lo hubiera hecho-mentía, porque ese sentimiento era genuino y la hacía sentir feliz, aunque su felicidad seria completa si era correspondido.

_ Pero ¿cómo paso?-pregunta desesperado.

_ Lo vi por primera vez en el callejón Diagon, antes de que comenzara mi primer año en Hogwarts y me pareció lindo, más lindo que Harry y eso paso hace unos años, pero después fue por su personalidad, no de burlarse de las personas, sino que no es tan malo como parece..

_ En eso estas en lo cierto, pero él no se merece que tú lo quieras, tu eres buena, valiente.. Ginny, ¿Estas enamorada?-pregunta tranquilo, pero ella sabe de qué está nervioso.

_ No lo sé, lo único que se es que quiero que se fije en mi... ¿tú me puedes ayudar?-Theo se queda pensativo.

_ Créeme Ginny, que él sabe de qué existes-lo dice con pesar y se despeina el pelo, manía que tiene cuando está ansioso, piensa Ginny.

_ sí, pero de la forma de que soy la hermana de Ron..

_ Y que lloras por el Cara-rajada.

_ No le digas así, a parte yo no lloraba por el- se enoja, pero se le escapa una sonrisa, esto de juntarme con él me está afectando, piensa.

_ Lo siento, pero la costumbre de oír a mis compañeros me queda- sonríe de lado, más calmado.

_ ¿lo harías?

_ sí, no le diré más cara-rajada a Potter.

_ no me refería a eso-lo mira seria y a la vez ansiosa.

_ Lo se Ginny, pero créeme que no es una muy buena idea..

A partir de ese día empezó la operación "Conquistando al Dragón". No fue nada sencillo ya que él se burlaba de ella cada vez que se encontraba. Pero ese tiempo no la paso tan mal. Con Theo y Luna, que después se unió a la causa, todo parecía posible. Lo que tenía que hacer era que Draco se diera cuenta de que era una chica, o sea, que irónico, solamente la veía como nada. Empezó a salir con chicos de su casa y de otras también, no era que salió con todos, pero los chicos eran los más codiciados en Hogwarts, e incluso Zabinni la había invitado un par de veces a Hogsmeade, aunque ella lo rechazo por ser amigo de Draco. Muchas veces quiso tirar todo por la "Torre de Astronomía".. Hasta que llego el día tan esperado.

_ Hola Theo, ¿has visto a Luna?

_ No, pero debe andar buscando los torposoplos.

_ Theo-le pega en el brazo.

_ Auch, eso dolió-se toca el brazo donde tiene el dolor.

_ Te lo mereces-Entre eso, llega Luna.

_ Hola chicos- la mira con esa mirada soñadora que solo ella posee.

_ Hola Luna-dicen al unísono

_ ¿Para qué nos llamaste?-habla Luna

_ Si Theo ¿para qué nos llamaste?-le pregunta ansiosa Ginny

_ Bien, no quiero ilusionarte Ginny, pero creo que el plan está surgiendo efecto.

_ Lo ves Ginny, todo tiene su tiempo-la abraza Luna.

_ ¿En serio?-lo dice toda emocionada.

_ Porque mentiría con algo así, ya me tienes cansado con eso del plan.

_ Hay gracias Theo-lo abraza, y justo en ese momento llega Malfoy junto a Zabinni, Crabble y Goyle.

_ Nott, ¿cómo puedes permitir que una pobretona te abrace?-escuchan ese arrastre de palabra tan peculiar que les parece conocido, cuando se sueltan ven a Malfoy y a sus amigos. Lo que lo sorprende a Ginny es que Malfoy fulminaba con la mirada a Theo mientras que este seguía con su semblante imperturbable.

_ No voy a permitir que llames así a Ginny-lo dijo tan tranquilo, que no se intimidaba con la mirada que le lanzaba Draco, porque si las miradas mataran, Theo ya estaría muerto.

_ ¿Ginny? ¿Desde cuándo?-pregunta furioso, Zabinni tiene una expresión de shock por lo que estaba sucediendo, Goyle y Crabble miraban de un lado a otro.

_ Déjalo Theo, tú no tienes que dar explicaciones de nada-Ginny saca toda la valentía Gryffindor que tenía para enfrentar la mirada gris que casi siempre la derretía.

_ Tú no te metas comadreja-estalla Draco. Ginny lo mira furiosa ¿quién se cree que es? piensa. Con un movimiento rápido saca la varita y le apunta.

_ NO ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR ASI HURON-le grita fuera de sí.

_ ¿o sino que?-la desafía acercándose mas ella.

_ Mocomurciélago-no le da tiempo a reaccionar, y Draco se llena de la sustancia pegajosa. Luna agarra a Ginny del brazo y se la lleva. Theo le da a entender con la mirada que se verán después.

**Fin del Flashback.**

_ Si Draco, tu hijo vio un dragón que tenía George en la tienda y lo quiere.

_ Y te lo pidió a ti porque tú se lo daría-Ginny se cruza de brazos como regañándole.

_ No me parece tan malo-opina Draco.

_ Draco! Eso es peligroso-Chilla enojada

_ Pero mamá, no lanzan juego-mira con su carita de niño bueno, pero es igual de travieso que los gemelos.

_ Fuego-corrige Draco

_ Si eso, es de mentila.

_ Mentira cariño-lo mira maternalmente Ginny- y si es así por mi está bien.

_ Bueno me voy, tengo cosas que hacer-Theo se levanta del sillón.

_ Ok, puedes venir cuando quieras.

_ Gracias Ginny. Draco, nos vemos-los saluda, mientras se va tras el elfo que lo acompaña a la puerta.

_ Bueno Ginevra, ahora si estamos solo-se acerca a ella peligrosamente.

_ Papá nosotros también estamos acá-se escucha la voz de fastidio de Abraxas. Draco se acerca a Ginny y la besa, mientras sus hijos ponen cara de asco.

_ Créeme Abraxas que cuando seas grande y tengas una novia vas hacer lo mismo. Auch-Ginny le pega en el brazo.

_ Dixy-llama al elfo y este aparece-si señora Ginevra-Ginny mira mal a Draco, ya que el ordeno al elfo que la llamara así-prepara las habitaciones de Abraxas y Cygnus, ¿niños?-ellos la miran esperando con anhelo-sigan a Dixy que él los va llevar a sus cuarto, después con papá vamos a saludarlos.

_ Pero mamá..-se queja el mayor

_ Sin pero Abraxas y obedezcan-ordena Draco. El mayor lanza un suspiro de resignación y junto a su hermano se van con el elfo.

_ ¿En que estábamos Señora Malfoy?-le dice agarrando de la cintura y con esa sonrisa torcida que solo los Malfoy tienen.

_ No lo sé-le dice Ginny siguiéndole el juego- pero ¿me lo podrías recordar?-Draco se acerca y la besa apasionadamente.

**Continuara...**

Bueno acá finaliza este capítulo.. Si les gusto manden un Reviews y si no también XDXD Gracias!

The Lady Nott.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, acá les traigo el siguiente capítulo... Espero que les guste y va dedicado a en especial a:

The darkness princess, Erendi Lucy C, Dracolover, Debbie y Johan Kira Expelliarmus por los Reviews que me mandaron =)

* * *

**Segundo capitulo**

Era muy temprano, los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana, ya que el elfo la había abierto como era de costumbre, Ginny siente a su costado como Draco se mueve dormido sin darse cuenta que se tiene que levantar para ir al trabajo.

_ ¿Amor?-lo llama ella, le da lástima despertarlo, ya que parece un ángel cuando duerme, con el cabello todo desordenado, tan tranquilo, pero al parecer él ya estaba despierto..

_ ¿Admirando mi belleza?-Draco la mira y sonríe divertido.

_ Claro que no-nunca admitiría algo del que él tuviera razón, ya que se pone tan egocéntrico.

_ Bueno como digas, ¿me acompañas en el baño o te quedas?-se levanta para darse una ducha y la observa levantando una ceja y una sonrisa ladeada; odio cuando hace eso, piensa Ginny, ya que le resulta difícil decirle que no, pero por algo fue puesta en Gryffindor, ¿no?

_ No, me quedare-lo dice enojada, pero tiene unas ganas enorme de aceptar la invitación.

_ Ok, como quieras, avísale al elfo cuando venga que tiene que preparar la habitación de mi madre-Ginny iba a replicar, pero él entra en el baño y cierra la puerta de un portazo.

_ Mierda, odio cuando te haces el desentendido..

_ Te oí Ginevra-Ginny se levanta enojada de la cama y se va para las habitación de sus hijos.

Entra con cuidado a habitación de su hijo mayor para no despertarlo. No puede creer lo parecido que es Abraxas con Draco. Narcissa dice siempre que es como él cuando era chico, pero la diferencia la tiene en sus ojos, ya que Abraxas tiene los ojos azules como los Weasley. En cambio Cygnus, tiene el pelo rojo fuego, es más parecido a ella, menos los ojos, que son grises como su padre. También, el menor, es más parecido a la familia Weasley, en particular a los gemelos, porque es travieso y toca todo, en cambio el mayor es más tranquilo y ordenado. Se acerca a la cama y deposita un beso en la frente, mientras se despierta.

_ ¿Mamá?-pregunta medio dormido.

_ Tranquilo hijo, todavía es temprano, descansa-le acaricia la cabeza. Se levanta y se va a la habitación continua que es la de su hijo menor. Cuando llega, no se sorprende de nada por el desorden que hay, ya que siempre antes de dormir juega. Se acerca lentamente hacia la cama y lo ve dormir tan tranquilo, igual que el padre, piensa Ginny; lo besa en la frente y le acaricia la cabeza, vuelve a su habitación y encuentra a Draco vistiéndose.

_ Lo más probable que no llegue a almorzar, ya que tengo una junta muy importante en el Ministerio-lo dice poniéndose la capa con el símbolo de los Malfoy. Draco es abogado junto a Theo, Blaise y Hermione. Ellos tienen una firma muy prestigiosa de abogados; Blaise y Hermione están casados hace cuatro años y tienen una niña llamada Jane de tres años.

_ Está bien no te preocupes, hoy Luna me invito junto a los niños a almorzar con ella, ya que Ron está en una misión.

_ Bueno cualquier cosa me avisas, espero que no sigas enojada-se acerca a ella y hace aparecer una rosa. Es un tonto arrogante y egocéntrico, pero cuando quiere es tierno piensa la señora Malfoy y mientras le sonríe; Pero cuando está cerca de ella, él es sumamente feliz, y haría cualquier cosa por ella y sus hijos. Ginny se acerca, lo abraza y después lo besa, en ese momento entra el elfo e interrumpe el momento.

_ Lo siento amo, pero el Señor Zabinni ya está en el vestíbulo esperando.

_ Ok Dixy, avísale que ya bajo-desaparece enseguida.

_ Bueno-la besa de nuevo y le susurra en el oído-espero que te cuides, y te prohíbo ir a ver a Potter.

_ ¿Pero de que estas hablando?-se aleja de él confundida.

_ Sé que Potter-dice con desprecio en su voz-no perdería oportunidad de hablar contigo, ya que todavía sigue enamorado de ti, y tu hermano (Ron) va a apoyarlo, porque me odia.

_ Harry esta en Noruega, a parte él es mi amigo y tiene novia...

**Flashback**

Hace una semana, Draco fue al ministerio por una audiencia que tenía uno de sus clientes en el Wizengamot. Cuando entra en uno de los ascensores, el mismísimo Harry Potter entra con él en el ascensor.

_ Malfoy-dice con desprecio.

_ Potter-contesta de la misma forma.

_ ¿Cómo está Ginny?

_ Eso a ti no te importa-contesta mordazmente.

_ Créeme que sí, ella todavía me importa-lo dice provocándolo. Harry lo odia porque él "le robo" a Ginny mientras iba viajando para salvar el mundo. Todavía no entiende como ella lo eligió; Cuando se enteró, lo acuso de usar el maleficio imperio sobre Ginny, con lo cual ella lo negó rotundamente. Hubo un duelo entre Draco y Harry que fue detenido por Dumbledore, así que nadie gano. Un tiempo después, Harry le pidió a Ginny que lo perdonara y que fueran amigos, a Draco no le gustó la idea, pero la pelirroja no le hizo caso y se hicieron amigos, aunque las intenciones de Harry eran otras. Desde ese momento intento persuadirla de que Malfoy no es de confianza, pero no le funciono, así que lo único que podía hacer era fastidiar a Draco, ya que es muy celoso.

_ Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella-lo dice entre dientes, esta tan tenso que se le nota la vena de la frente.

_ Tú no puedes hacer nada, yo todavía no comprendo cómo te eligió a ti, pero créeme que todo va a terminar y ella va a volver conmigo.

_ Sigue soñando Potter-espeta con bronca.

_ Los sueños se hacen realidad Malfoy-se va con una sonrisa malévola, contento de que logro su objetivo, quizás Ginny lo deje por sus celos, piensa.

**Fin del Flashback**

_ Eso no tiene nada que ver..

_ Draco ya basta ¿Si?-lo mira con reproche.

_ No quiero que lo veas, el me odia y quiere que..

_ Él no te odia, si lo hubiese hecho, no te hubiera defendido en el juicio..-le contesta cansinamente, ya que está cansada de que siga con esa bronca de adolescente.

_ Ambos sabemos que no lo hizo por mí, sino por ti-¿acaso no te das cuentas de que San Potter te quiere alejar de mí? o sea ese idiota desgraciado se cree que me vas dejar a mí por él, piensa Draco.

_ Igual no creo que lo vea, ¿contento?

_ No-dice enojado, pero sonríe ya que ella le regala una sonrisa.

_ Hay por Merlín, eres tan celoso-lo agarra del cuello y lo besa en las comisuras de los labios, él se queja, pero la agarra de la cintura-yo solo te amo a ti tontito.

_ Más te vale que eso nunca se te olvide, porque eres mía, y yo no te comparto con nadie-y la besa con pasión.

**D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G**

Eran las 11:30hs cuando Ginny salía de la Mansión Malfoy con sus hijos hacia la casa de su mejor amiga Luna. Ron y Luna están casados hace tres años y tienen un hijo llamado Alexander de dos años.

_ Luna-saluda Ginny alegremente

_ Ginny-la saluda igualmente y la abraza.

_ hola madrina-dice Abraxas y Luna se agacha para estar a su altura y le da un sonoro beso en el cachete.

_ Hola Abraxas, que grande que estas!

_ Yo también estoy grande-dice Cygnus, Luna lo mira tiernamente y le revuelve el pelo.

_ Tu eres un travieso como tus tíos-dice Luna divertida-pero que esperan, vamos a dentro, seguro tienen hambre, ¿cierto Ginny?-a pesar de que ahora es una Malfoy, eso no quita que corra la sangre Weasley por sus venas, y como buen Weasley, tienen un buen apetito.

Entraron a la casa, no era tan espaciosa como la Mansión Malfoy, pero era muy confortable. La casa está cerca de la casa de Harry, en el Valle de Godric, por eso era el temor de Draco de que se encontraran. Por suerte de Malfoy, Potter estaba en una misión en Noruega junto con Ron.

Ya todos reunidos, se sentaron a comer. Era una comida italiana, lasaña, ya que la rubia siempre dice que hay que probar distintas comidas. Cuando terminan de comer, los chicos se iban para la Madriguera, ya que Molly quería ver a sus nietos y pasar más tiempos con ellos, y también para que Ginny pasara más tiempo con Luna, "una tarde de chicas" había dicho cuando se había llevado por red flu a Abraxas, Cygnus y Alexander.

_ Bueno Luna, ya estamos solas..

_ Si-respira hondo- necesitaba unas mini-vacaciones, aunque sea por un rato.

_ Igual yo Luna, a pesar que tengo los elfos, quería pasar tiempo contigo-la mira sonriente.

_ Seria fantástico que Theo estuviera, así sería como estar en Hogwarts de nuevo, hablando sin preocupaciones.. Igual estoy feliz de estar casada con tu hermano y tener un hijo-aclara sonriente Luna.

_ Te entiendo perfectamente..

**N/A:** _A partir de ahora, va estar ambientado en la época que estudiaban en Hogwarts._

Eran las 6:30hs de la mañana cuando Ginny se levantó para un día más de clase. Estaba tan cansada que cuando se levantó, se chocó con la cama de una compañera.

_ Aaaww-grito tan fuerte que despertó a todas sus compañeras que estaban durmiendo.

_ ¿Qué paso?- pregunta sobresaltada Elizabeth Bach. Es rubia, ojos azules, no es muy alta ni muy baja, es con la que mejor se lleva Ginny.

_ Nada, me choque con la cama-contesta Ginny con una mueca de dolor en la cara.

_ Pero sí que eres distraída Ginny, ¿no estarás enamorada?-la mira divertida Alexia Prince. Es alta, piel blanca, ojos azules, pelo negro, ha salido con varios chicos, incluso con Draco. Por eso Ginny no hace el esfuerzo de contestarle, aunque la chica no tiene la culpa, ella no sabía que le gustaba Malfoy; pero igual no es una persona mucho de fiar, ya que si le cuentas un secreto, todo Hogwarts se entera.

_ No creo, siempre le pasa algo distinto cuando se levanta.. La otra vez se cayó de la cama cuando sonó el despertador..-se queda pensativa Alice Andersen. Es flaca y alta, piel morena con unos ojos verdes que llaman mucha la atención, es muy tímida cuando se trata de chicos, pero a la vez distraída y divertida, también se lleva bien con Ginny.

_ Alice!-dice enojada la pelirroja y le tira un almohadazo, y mientras se va corriendo hacia el baño.

_ Eso no se vale Gin, más te vale que salgas rápido!-dice Alice gritando.

_ Si Ginny, a tu enamorado le parecerás linda no importa como estés-dice Alexia. Sus compañeras se ríen a carcajada limpia y escuchan decir algo a Ginny, pero como está la puerta cerrada, no se entiende.

_ ¿Qué dijiste Ginny?-ahora Elizabeth, que no puede contener su risa.

_ Que si no dejan de molestarme, le diré a Colín que Alex gusta de él, que Alice hizo trampa en el examen de Encantamientos, y que a Lizzy cree que Snape es atractivo-lo grita a todo pulmón y al finalizar se escucha la risa de Ginny, y las chicas protestan que ni se le ocurra decir nada.

Salen de la sala común todas juntas, dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor, cuando por el pasillo se encuentra con Luna.

_ Lunática-dice Alexia con burla.

_ Prince-dice como saludo, sin darle importancia por el apodo que utilizo para llamarla.

_ Bueno Gin, nos vemos después-dice Alice, mientras se lleva con ella a Alexia y Elizabeth.

_ Acuérdense que la primera clase que tenemos es pociones-comenta Ginny divertida, las demás chicas se ríen y Elizabeth se pone colorada-¿Que sucede Luna?-se dirige hacia Luna, siempre tan tranquila y despreocupada, con su mirada soñadora, piensa Ginny.

_ ¿Cómo estás?-le pregunta la ojiazul preocupada. Ginny ya sabe a qué se refiere, ya que el día anterior le lanzo un Mocomurciélago a Malfoy y no había vuelto a hablar con Nott.

**Flashback**

_ Nott, ¿cómo puedes permitir que una pobretona te abrace?-escuchan ese arrastre de palabra tan peculiar que les parece conocido, cuando se sueltan ven a Malfoy y a sus amigos. Lo que lo sorprende a Ginny es que Malfoy fulminaba con la mirada a Theo mientras que este seguía con su semblante imperturbable.

_ No voy a permitir que llames así a Ginny-lo dijo tan tranquilo, que no se intimidaba con la mirada que le lanzaba Draco, porque si las miradas mataran, Theo ya estaría muerto.

_ ¿Ginny? ¿Desde cuándo?-pregunta furioso, Zabinni tiene una expresión de shock por lo que estaba sucediendo, Goyle y Crabble miraban de un lado a otro.

_ Déjalo Theo, tú no tienes que dar explicaciones de nada-Ginny saca toda la valentía Gryffindor que tenía para enfrentar la mirada gris que casi siempre la derretía.

_ Tú no te metas comadreja-estalla Draco. Ginny lo mira furiosa ¿Quién se cree que es? piensa. Con un movimiento rápido saca la varita y le apunta.

_ NO ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR ASI HURON-le grita fuera de sí.

_ ¿O sino que?-la desafía acercándose más ella.

_ Mocomurciélago-no le da tiempo a reaccionar, y Draco se llena de la sustancia pegajosa. Luna agarra a Ginny del brazo y se la lleva. Theo le da a entender con la mirada que se verán después.

**Fin del Flashback**

_ Bien, no me siento culpable por hechizarlo, se lo merecía-dice triste.

_ Tranquila Ginny, quizás Theo nos puede decir algo.. ¿Te acuerdas que Theo nos iba decir algo sobre el "plan"?-trata de que se tranquilice.

_ Si, lo recuerdo..-se pone contenta y se van hablado hacia el Gran Salón más animada.

Cuando llegan a la puerta del Gran Comedor, miran hacia la mesa de Slytherin, y ven que Theo estaba desayunando apartado de los demás. Ginny se siente culpable de que se haya peleado con sus amigos por culpa de ella. Luna le aprieta el hombro para darle ánimos, y se va para la mesa de Ravenclaw, mientras ella se queda parada en la puerta pensativa, hasta que siente una mirada penetrante que la estaba observando. Mira para todos lados y no puede encontrar esa mirada, así que va hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y se sienta en la mesa del lado donde puede mirar a los Slytherin de frente, ya que busca la mirada de Theo y también para verlo a él. Su amigo sigue desayunando mirando su plato, sin prestar atención de lo que sucede a su alrededor, entonces en eso momento, dirige la mirada para el hurón albino y lo ve que la está observando fijamente. Ginny siente un escalofrió por su cuerpo, y voltea su mirada para otro lado.

Durante todo el desayuno siente que la está observando, esto hace que se sienta incomoda.. Hasta que ve a Theo que se levanta y se va hacia la entrada, ella hace lo mismo y se despide de sus compañeras diciéndole que tiene cosas que hacer y se va atrás de Nott.

Todo lo ocurrido fue observado por unos ojos grises que estaban furioso, de cómo la pelirroja se iba atrás de su "amigo".

_ Theo espera!-dice Ginny cansada de correr para alcanzarlo. Él detiene su paso lentamente y se gira hacia ella.-Lo siento, yo no quería...-la interrumpe con un gesto de la mano.

_ Está bien Ginny, no pasa nada-¿cómo puede estar tan tranquilo? piensa Gin.

_ ¿Seguro? por lo que vi en el comedor estabas alejados de todos, incluso de tus amigos-lo último lo dice casi inaudible.

_ Después de todo lo que paso, pude sacar una conclusión-dice mirando a Ginny con una sonrisa. Esto la desconcertó, pero no dijo nada. Entonces él, toma el silencio como para que continuara-Me gustaría decírtelo ahora, pero creo que sería justo que Luna estuviera presente.. ¿Nos vemos después de terminar las clases en el lago?.

_ Claro, después le aviso a Luna-se acerca y le da un abrazo, el cual él se sorprende, pero le corresponde-Gracias..

_ ¿Por qué?- la mira intrigado.

_ Por ser mi amigo-le sonríe y se va para la clase de Pociones.

**Continuara...**

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.. No duden de dejar un Reviews.. Tengan piedad de esta loca autora por su obsesión por los Reviews XDXDXD!

Sin más preámbulos, me despidos atentamente de ustedes queridísimos lectores..=)!

The Lady Nott.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo! Espero que entiendan la parte de la historia, ya que la estoy contando en el pasado, cuando cursaban en Hogwarts, en el quinto año de Ginny.. Cualquier duda no duden en mandarme Reviews.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos sobre los personajes y lugares le pertenecen J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Capitulo III

Lo que sucedió en el capítulo anterior:

__ Theo espera!-dice Ginny cansada de correr para alcanzarlo. Él detiene su paso lentamente y se gira hacia ella.-Lo siento, yo no quería...-la interrumpe con un gesto de la mano._

__ Está bien Ginny, no pasa nada-¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo? piensa Gin._

__ ¿Seguro? por lo que vi en el comedor estabas alejados de todos, incluso de tus amigos-lo último lo dice casi inaudible._

__ Después de todo lo que paso, pude sacar una conclusión-dice mirando a Ginny con una sonrisa. Esto la desconcertó, pero no dijo nada. Entonces él, toma el silencio como para que continuara-Me gustaría decírtelo ahora, pero creo que sería justo que Luna estuviera presente.. ¿Nos vemos después de terminar las clases en el lago?._

__ Claro, después le aviso a Luna-se acerca y le da un abrazo, el cual él se sorprende, pero le corresponde-Gracias.._

__ ¿Por qué?- la mira intrigado._

__ Por ser mi amigo-le sonríe y se va para la clase de Pociones._

Faltaban cinco minutos para que comenzara la clase de pociones, y Ginny no tenía interés de llegar tarde, ya que por cualquier pavada, Snape le sacaba puntos, no solo a ella, sino a todos los Gryffindor.

Al final de todo, no fue tan aburrida la clase como siempre, ya que ese día a Snape se le había ocurrido que trabajaran en equipo, y como los Gryffindor compartían la clase con los Ravenclaw, a ella le toco con Luna. Además, también los de sexto, tenían que hacer de tutor en los trabajos, y como se trabajaban de dos, también era de a dos los tutores, en este caso le había tocado, por suerte para las dos, a Theodore Nott, y por desgracia para Ginny, a Blaise Zabinni, ya que este último no dejaba de coquetearle. Sus compañeras no estaban tan mal, ya que a Alexia le toco a Colin Creevey y como tutores a Seamus Finnigan y Hermione Granger; a Elizabeth le toco un chico de Ravenclaw llamado David Smith y como tutores a Pansy Parkinson y Ron Weasley, "pobre de mi amiga y del otro chico, ya que mi hermano y la cara de perro no se llevan muy bien", pensaba Ginny, y como resultado de sus pensamientos, hubo la primera pelea entre ellos dos, ya que Pansy empezó a chillar como un Banshee y Ron estaba tan colorado como su cabello por la furia; Pero eso no fue nada comparado por lo que paso después.. Alice le toco con una chica de Ravenclaw llamada Rose Callaham y como tutores.. Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy.. Si no fuera por Snape, todo habría terminado en la enfermería, ya que por lo sucedido anteriormente, ambos no dudaron en batirse en duelo. Volaban hechizos de todos lados, incluso creyeron oír decir a Malfoy las maldiciones imperdonables, pero no hubo nada de evidencia de que uso tales hechizos.

_ Wow eso fue increíble - decía Alice toda eufórica.

_ Por suerte estaba Severus y detuvo todo-dijo Elizabeth.

_ ¿Severus?-estaba a punto de reírse Alice y Ginny añadió.

_ Recuerda mi queridísima Alice, que la señorita Elizabeth está hablando de su caballero negro, el que tiene todo el pelo grasiento y esa nariz por el cual podría usarla de perchero..-Ginny esperaba las risas, pero sus compañeras estaban seria y pálidas, por lo que deduzco, Snape estaba atrás.

_ ¿A sí que ahora es cómica Señorita Weasley?-se cruza de brazos y habla con tono frio.

_ No profe..

_ Silencio- la mira con odio- está castigada.. Después que terminen las clases la quiero ver en mi despacho-dijo arrastrando las palabras como una serpiente y se va ondeando su capa.

_ Que suerte la mía-se queja y sus compañeras tratan de animarla.

_ Pudo haber sido peor Gin-dice Alice.

_ Si Ginny, te podía castigar un mes y solo te castigo un día-la consuela Alexia.

_ Aunque me parece raro, ya que antes no hacías casi nada y te castigaba por un mes.-dice pensativa Elizabeth.

_ Quizás porque se enteró de que tú gustas de él y por eso perdono a Gin-Lizzy se pone toda colorada.

_ Puede que tenga razón Alice o ¿Por qué otra cosa podría ser?..

_ Ya Alexia, para mi puede ser que como "todas" lo criticamos y nos burlamos de él, se quedó en shock porque a "alguien", que no está en sus cabales, claro está, cree que es lindo-termina por decir Ginny.

Después de lo sucedido y las revelaciones que hubo en esa mañana, se dirigen para la siguiente clase que es Encantamientos, la cual comparten con los Slytherin.

La mañana no fue tan fácil, ya que parecía que no pasaban los minutos, aunque era interesante la clase, Ginny no se podía concentrar por el castigo de Snape ya que por su culpa, no podría ir al lago para reunirse con Theo y Luna, y por lo visto, lo que había descubierto era importante.

_ Hola Ginny-saluda algo nervioso Harry, estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando él se acerca.

_ Hola Harry-le contesta con toda naturalidad menos con el nerviosismo que esperaba el pelinegro.

_ Quería saber.. SivasairaHogsmeadeelsabado-lo dice tan rápido que no se le entiende.

_ ¿Qué?-lo mira alzando una ceja.

_ Quería saber si ibas a ir a Hogsmeade el sábado..-la mira ansioso

_ Sí, pero ya tenía planes-en realidad no tenía nada que hacer, pero ese día lo quería pasar con Theo y Luna.

_ Bueno yo..-se pone colorado.

_ Quizás la otra visita podríamos ir juntos..

_ Claro-dice contento.

_ Pero que tenemos aquí.. Al cara-rajada y a la comadreja..-Aparece Malfoy como si nada, la mira burlonamente, retándolos con su postura de autoeficiencia. ¿Cómo hace para verse tan sexy todos los días? piensa Gin.

_ Vete a molestar a otro lado Malfoy-espeta con furia Harry.

_ Tu no me dices lo que tengo que hacer Potter-esto último lo dice con veneno en la voz.

_ Vamos Harry, ya déjalo ¿Si?, vamos para otro lado-lo mira suplicante.

_ ¿Ahora también con Potter, Weasley? No sabias que jugabas a dos puntas.

_ ¿De que estas hablando?-pregunta Harry confuso.

_ Que tu noviecita-la mira despectivamente-se ve con mi "amigo" Theodore Nott.

_ Eso no es cierto ¿Verdad Ginny?-la mira inquisidoramente.

_ Eh.. Yo.. Bueno-balbucea.

_ Lo ves-se retira, pero por un segundo, Ginny ve en su mirada dolor, pero al instante la cambia por una mirada de acero.

_ ¿Ginny?

_ ¿Qué pasa Harry?-se hace la desentendida.

_ ¿Es verdad que Nott es tu novio?-la mira desilusionado.

_ No.. Es solo un amigo.

_ Entonces porque Malfoy..

_ No lo sé, quizás para molestarnos, ¿Desde cuándo le crees más a Malfoy que a mí?-se siente ofendida.

_ Bueno Ginny yo..-mira para abajo.

_ ¿Sabes qué? No puedo creer que le creas a ese imbécil en vez de a mí.. No esperaba eso de ti Harry-se da media vuelta y se dirige a los terrenos de Hogwarts enojada.

D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G

Eran como la 6 de la tarde cuando Ginny iba para el despacho de Snape para cumplir su castigo. Golpea la puerta, y oye decir un adelante y entra..

_ Señorita Weasley, tome asiento-ella obedece sin siquiera mirarle la cara.-Como vera, hoy usted dijo algo que me dejo sorprendido..-¿Cual será de todas las cosas que dije?. Piensa Ginny..

_ ¿A qué se refiere Profesor?- levanta la mirada y se encuentra con la del profesor, pero parece nervioso.

_ Bueno.. Yo eh..-Por los calzones de Merlín.. ¿Está tartamudeando?..

_ Si Profesor-contesta divertida.

_ Lo que dijo sobre la Señorita Bach.. ¿Es cierto?

_ ¿Sobre qué?-sí que me la está haciendo difícil...piensa Snape.

_ Usted sabe a qué me refiero Weasley-dice sin paciencia.

_ Ahh sí.. De que Lizzy cree que USTED es atractivo-lo dice sin pelos en la lengua, cosa que Snape no se esperaba de que fuera tan directa..

_ Bueno, si eso es todo.. Puede retirarse..

_ ¿Pero el castigo?

_ Váyase ahora antes que me arrepienta..-sale disparada del despacho, y ruega a Merlín de que aun Theo y Luna estén en el lago.

Cuando llega a la entrada de castillo, después de ir corriendo por el pasillo, se encuentra con sus amigos, que venían charlando sobre banalidades..

_ Chicos!-dice Ginny contenta por haberlos encontrado y agitada, por lo apurada que iba.

_ Ginny, ¿estás bien?-la mira con preocupación Luna.

_ Si, lo que pasa que venía apurada desde el despacho de Snape..

_ ¿Y por qué te castigo Snape?-la mira el ojiazul con una ceja levantada.

_ Por nada-le resta importancia-solo estaba molestando a una compañera que cree que Snape es lindo-la miran los dos rubios sorprendidos, pero no dicen nada, ya que estaban en shock por lo que le dijo su amiga.

_ ¿y eso es verdad?-pregunta Luna con una cara de sorpresa.

_ Sí, pero ya está.. ¿Qué es lo que me querías decir?-mira a Theo entre nerviosa e impaciente.

_ Bueno, ¿vamos a la biblioteca?-la mira sonriente porque sabe que no es su lugar favorito.

_ No, mejor vamos a la Torre de Astronomía, así hablamos más tranquilos-contesta la pelirroja

_ Ok, vamos..

Se dirigen para la Torre de Astronomía, hablando sobre las Pociones que tienen que hacer para Snape, que son Filtro de la Paz y la Solución Consolidante, pero en el camino, cuando estaban subiendo las escalera, se encuentran una escena que no se van a olvidar nunca.. Harry Potter y Hermione Granger besándose.

La cara de los tres chicos no tenía precio; Los ojos de luna se abrieron a más no poder; La boca de Ginny formaba una "o" perfecta; y Theo habían levantado su ceja rubia y tenía una cara mezclada de horror y burla.. Nadie se animaba a decir palabra, menos los que se estaban devorando a besos, así que Ginny codea a Theo para que dijera algo, pero lo único que hace es carraspear, por lo cual Potter y Granger se quedan congelados.

_ Eh..-dice Theo y mira a Ginny que tiene esa expresión "que mierda está pasando".

_ Yo ya-ya me i-iba-dice Hermione toda colorada y baja las escaleras corriendo, mientras Harry se queda petrificado.

_ Harry, ¿Estás bien?-pregunta Luna, pero Harry mira fijamente a Ginny.

_ Yo Ginny, no quería.. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-señala al rubio que está al lado de ella y lo fulmina con la mirada.

_ Nada, observando el espectáculo-lo mira burlonamente, a pesar de todo es un Slytherin.

_ Theo!-Ginny lo mira mal-Harry tú no tienes que dar explicaciones a nosotros, pero si a mi hermano, ya que TÚ sabias que RON gusta de HERMIONE-remarca las palabras con un poco de ira, ya que se siente mal por su hermano, porque él no tiene la culpa.

_ Gin yo..-la mira apenado.

_ Ya la oíste, no tienes que dar explicaciones de nada-dice Luna con seriedad. Esto sorprendo a todos. Harry baja las escaleras y da un vistazo a Ginny, pero ella mira para otro lado, y se va cabizbajo.

_ ¿Que fue eso Luna?-La mira Theo como si estuviera analizando sus actitudes.

_ Nada, yo solamente dije lo que me pareció correcto o ¿querías que nos dé un sermón de lo que paso o no paso?-estaba media nerviosa y ¿enojada?.

_ Hay algo que no nos estas contando ¿Verdad?-Ginny mira al rubio dándole entender de que le siga la corriente.

_ Si, creí que éramos tus amigos Luna-la observa levantando una ceja, astuto como una serpiente, piensa la pelirroja-y los amigos se cuentan todo-termina lo último con una cara de perro mojado.

_ Está bien, pero prométanme que no le dirán a nadie..

_ Ok, yo lo prometo-dice Nott.

_ Yo también Luna, pero mejor subamos así nadie nos escucha..-y entran en la Torre de Astronomía.

Llegan a la Torre Astronomía, y verifican si hay alguien que los puedan escuchar, pero al ver que estaban solos, Theo saca su varita y hechiza la puerta, para que no puedan entrar y otro hechizo para que no los puedan escuchar.

Al principio, Luna se resistía en contar lo que le pasaba, pero con el rubio y con la menor de los Weasley, era imposible no contarle, ya que cuando se unían, eran capaces de hacer confesar al mismísimo Lord Voldemort de que era un mestizo. Después de como diez minuto de "suplicarle" a la Ravenclaw, les conto que estaba enojada de como Harry engañaba a su mejor amigo con Hermione, ya que se notaba a leguas de que Ron gustaba de ella, pero con lo que había hecho el ojiverde y la castaña, le pareció traición.. Aunque esta explicación no cerraba del todo para la Gryffindor y el Slytherin, así que con la suspicacia de Nott y la tenacidad de Weasley, lograron que Lovegood se rindiera y dijera la verdad.. Luna estaba enamorada de Ron..

_ No puedo creerlo-dice toda emocionada Ginny por haber logrado de que confesara-te gusta mi hermano!-lo último lo dice casi gritando.

_ Debo decir que es muy afortunado, que tú lo quieras al inútil de su hermano-mira a Ginny- es bastante raro..

_ ¿Más raro de que Ginny guste de Malfoy?-pregunta luna divertida, Ginny le saca la lengua de manera infantil, mientras el rubio sonríe sinceramente.

_ A comparación de lo tuyo con Weasley no, pero lo de Ginny es un caso especial... oye-Ginny le pega en el brazo y se ríe.

_ Bien, ahora si me vas a decir QUE era lo que me TENIAS que DECIR-lo mira Ginny expectante, Luna le hace un gesto para que continúe, mientras Theo mira fijamente a la pelirroja.

_ Te acuerdas cuando le lanzaste el Mocomurciélago a Draco-siente que su corazón palpita fuertemente con la mención del ojigris y dice sí con la cabeza- Bueno, esa mañana, Blaise hablaba de lo bonita que te estas poniendo, diciendo comentarios inapropiados sobre tu persona-suspira fuertemente- por lo cual Malfoy se enojó, y lo amenazo de que si seguía hablando de ti de forma descarada lo iba a castrar..-Theo es una persona que no usa un lenguaje vulgar, por lo cual lo último duda en decirlo..

_ ¿Y con eso a dónde quieres llegar?-pregunta Luna con ese aire soñador.

_ Que DRACO, estaba celoso de como hablaba Zabinni, con lo que eso lleva a entender de que el "plan" esta funcionado, y más todavía, cuando tú-señala a Gin-me abrazaste, casi me mata..

Ginevra se queda sorprendida y feliz de que el "plan" estaba resultando el efecto deseado, pero tenía miedo de cómo iba a proseguir. Antes hubiera dado lo que sea para que Theo le dijera esto, pero ahora, no sabía que tenía que hacer.. No era que no amaba al hurón, pero eso la ponía más nerviosa, ya que su amor iba estar observándola.. Y justo ahora entendió porque Malfoy la observaba cuando estaba en el Gran Comedor, cuando la ataco cuando estaba junto a Harry y esa mirada que tenía por unos segundos era de dolor, de cuando Theo la defendió y la llamo por su sobrenombre, él se puso furioso.. ¿Podía ser posible que el hurón albino se fijara en mí? pensaba Ginny, y después se respondió que Sí.. Ahora era necesario de seguir con mucho cuidado para dar el siguiente paso..

_ No lo puedo creer-dice contenta y se pone a saltar por lo feliz que esta..-pero..

_ ¿Pero qué?-pregunta Luna confundida.

_ ¿Cómo vamos a seguir?-lo dice frustrada, y Theo sonríe enigmáticamente.

_ Fácil.. Le pedirás a Potter que el sábado que viene vas a ir a Hogsmeade con él.

**Continuara..**

Bueno esto fue todo, para este capitulo XD. Gracias por leer y se te gusto no dudes en mandarme reviews para asi saber si esta bien o mal..

Espero poder actualizar pronto el otro capitulo, ya que por ahora lo estaba haciendo cada semana.. Gracias a The darkness princess y a Debbie por sus reviews.

The Lady Nott.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, este Capítulo es mucho más corto, pero prometo que el otro que suba va a ser más largo.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos sobre los personajes y lugares le pertenecen J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Capitulo IV**

Lo que paso en el capítulo anterior:

__ No lo puedo creer-dice contenta y se pone a saltar por lo feliz que esta...-pero.._

__ ¿Pero qué?-pregunta Luna confundida._

__ ¿Cómo vamos a seguir?-lo dice frustrada, y Theo sonríe enigmáticamente._

__ Fácil.. Le pedirás a Potter que el sábado que viene vas a ir a Hogsmeade con él._

Había pasado cuatro días desde el "plan" que Nott le había dicho. A estas alturas no entendía de como seguía los consejos de su amigo, a pesar que era ingenioso, no tenía ganas de ver al "Traidor", pero estuvo reticente al aceptar hasta que Potter le explico de que él no había besado a Granger.

Fue todo muy confuso para Gin, era raro ver al pelinegro cansado, ojeroso y triste. Le había dicho que la castaña lo había besado, que lo había agarrado desprevenido, por lo cual no entendía ella de por qué había correspondido al beso, pero la cuestión de que después se apareció Hermione diciéndole que era verdad lo que había dicho Harry, y que no le cuente nada a Ron..

Esto último hizo que Ginny se enojara y que le contestara que no iba a permitir que ellos dos estén juntos, ya que no confiaba en ella y la otra cuestión, Luna quería a su hermano, e iba a ayudar a su amiga para que lo conquistase, claro que esto último lo pensó.

Eran las nueve de la mañana cuando se levantó para prepararse para su "cita" en Hogsmeade.

Se peinó su cabello y lo dejo suelto, se maquillo con un maquillaje no muy llamativo; se puso un jean para que sea más casual y no "romántico", una remera clara con una flor estampada, y un saco por si acaso hacia frio (n/a: lo sé, no soy buena describiendo, pero prometo que le pondré más esmero para más adelante).

Eran las 9:40hs cuando salió de la Sala Común y se dirigía al Gran comedor a desayunar, cuando siente que una mano la agarra fuertemente del brazo, y la lleva para un salón vacío.

_ ¿Pero que...?- se queda congelada por la persona que está al frente

Mientras tanto, en la entrada del Gran Comedor...

_ Luna ¿estas segura que antes venia para acá?-Pregunta Nott fastidiado.

_ Claro, ¿Acaso crees que se iba a ir sin comer algo?-se ríen los dos ya que saben que tiene un buen apetito.

_ En eso tienes..-lo interrumpe una voz familiar para el rubio.

_ No sabias que Lunática Lovegood es tu novia..-Era Blaise Zabinni, quien iba acompañado de Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Goyle y Crabble. Se sorprendió el rubio de que no estuviera Malfoy.

_ No somos novios-dice Luna tranquila.

_ Déjate de molestar que no te queda-lo desafía burlonamente Theo.

_ Y donde está tu amiguita Lunática-Pansy y Daphne se miran entre ellas y se van para el comedor.

_ No lo sé, quizás se fue con Harry..-dice la ojiazul relajada y con esa mirada soñadora, mientras que Blaise se pone serio y Theo tiene una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

_ Bueno, vamos Luna..-la invita a entrar al Gran comedor el rubio.

_ Claro-Entran y cada uno se va para su mesa.. Mientras Zabinni se queda con una sonrisa malévola.

En otro lado del castillo, especialmente en la habitación de las chicas de sexto de Gryffindor, hay una castaña que vio todo, cuando Ginny fue arrastrada un salón desocupado por uno que haría lo que sea para burlarse de ella..

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_ Tú-abre los ojos a mas no poder-¿Porque..?

_ Silencio Weasley-la mira fijamente, esto hace que sea un manojo de nervios, ya que nunca lo tuvo tan cerca, y menos con esa mirada de deseo.

_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-aunque siempre deseo que la agarre de esa forma como la estaba haciendo ahora, eso no quitaba su asombro y miedo porque esto sea solo un sueño.

Pero lo más irreal para ella fue cuando él la besa furiosamente, como si quisiera memorizar cada parte de su boca. Ella le corresponde de inmediato, y lo agarra del cuello para profundizar el beso, más de lo que estaba. El ojigris se sorprende, pero le corresponde de la misma forma desesperada que ella. Se separan después de unos segundos interminables.

_ Esto nunca paso-susurra Malfoy en su oído y se va caminando ligero, mientras ella se queda con el pulso elevado recargada contra la pared.

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

_ Ginny ¿Dónde estabas?-pregunta su hermano Ron.

_ Yo eh...

_ Harry te está buscando, creo que dijo algo de que iba para la Sala Común y..-lo deja hablando solo y se va para la sala común, ya que estaba en los pasillos, cerca del Gran Comedor.

* * *

La "cita" no estuvo tan mal. Harry la invito a Madame Tudipié, después fueron a caminar y mientras miraban las tiendas que había, en esos momentos, Harry había intentado agarrarle de la mano, pero ella se la esquivaba, hasta que se cansó y dejo de intentarlo.

Después de caminar, se fueron a las tres escobas, donde se encontraban los chicos de todas las casa, Ginny aprovecho esto y dio por finalizada la "cita" diciéndole que era el cumpleaños de una compañera, con lo cual era cierto, ya que Alice cumplía años. Al rato de saludar a su amiga, se fue para un lugar más apartado, donde se encontraba Theo, solo leyendo un libro y tomando una cerveza de mantequilla.

_ Hola Theo ¿puedo?-señala la silla que estaba frente del rubio y él acepta con una inclinación de cabeza.

_ ¿Cómo te fue con tu cita con Potter?-deja el libro a un costado y le presta mucha atención.

_ Bien.. Bueno en realidad no estuvo tan mal, pensé que iba a ser peor, ¿y tus amigos?-pregunta alzando una ceja, mientras aparece un mozo y le pide su pedido, que es lo mismo del ojiazul.

_ No lo sé, como sabes con Draco estamos peleados, Zabinni no me habla, las chicas (Pansy y Daphne) se fueron hace un rato, Crabble y Goyle están.. En realidad no somos amigos, así que ni idea.

_ ¿Y Luna?

_ Ahí viene caminado hacia nosotros-la pelirroja se da vuelta y la ve caminando hacia ellos, con una sonrisa que no llega a iluminar su rostro.

_ Hola chicos

_ Hola Luna, siéntate-hace un ademan con la mano Ginny.

_ ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-pregunta Nott.

_ Es que-se le cae una lágrima-vi a Ron besándose con Hermione.

_ ¿QUÉ?-pregunta Gin sorprendida y enojada.

_ Yo también los vi-afirma Theo.

_ Hay Luna..-se le pasa el enojo y se va a abrazarla, mientras el ojiazul se queda serio y pensativo.

_ No pasa nada, no creo que se fije en mí-dice Luna desilusionada.

_ No deberías pensar así, eres inteligente, buena, aunque seas un poco extravagante, eso no te hace menos que nadie, él debería sentirse mal, porque no te llega ni a los talones.

_ Es verdad lo que dice Theo, yo lo voy a solucionar-dice Ginny y mira a Theo como diciéndole "ni se te ocurra no ayudarme".

_ Ok cambiando de tema ¿Por qué no llegaste al Gran Comedor a desayunar? estábamos con Luna esperándote y no apareciste nunca-la mira con esa mirada escrutadora, intentado averiguar algo.

_ Me quede dormida..-dice la aludida nerviosa.

_ Ya, si no me lo quieres decir está bien, pero puedo apostar toda mi fortuna de que en todo esto está involucrado Malfoy-se levanta-me tengo que hacer algunas cosas, nos vemos en el castillo-se va sin dar más explicaciones y ellas se quedan conversando un rato más.

**Continuara..**

Bueno hasta aquí llego este capítulo y no falta mucho para que termine con esta historia..

Debo agradecer a Debbie por los Reviews y apoyo :) Este fic lo voy a terminar porque no me gustan que queden por la mitad, aunque me tarde un poco (Estoy estudiando en un conservatorio de música y necesito tiempo para tocar el instrumento) así que el próximo capitulo voy a subir, se va tratar un poco de como Theo y Astoria se conocieron, por si no recuerdan Theo en el principio del capítulo está casado con Astoria, al igual que Ron y Luna, claro, ya sé que es un Drinny y esto va seguir así, pero quiero que sea la historia lo más completa posible..

Gracias por leerme :)

The Lady Nott.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola...! ¿Cómo están? Bueno como verán ya subí otro capítulo, y como lo prometí, es más largo que el anterior... y como aclare antes, va a ver un poco de Theodore/Astoria y algo más, pero no voy a contar más porque si no ya cuento toda la historia XD.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos sobre los personajes y lugares le pertenecen J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo V**

_**Lo que sucedió en el capítulo anterior:**_

_"..._ Ok cambiando de tema ¿Por qué no llegaste al Gran Comedor a desayunar? estábamos con Luna esperándote y no apareciste nunca-la mira con esa mirada escrutadora, intentado averiguar algo._

__ Me quede dormida..-dice la aludida nerviosa._

__ Ya, si no me lo quieres decir está bien, pero puedo apostar toda mi fortuna de que en todo esto está involucrado Malfoy-se levanta-me tengo que hacer algunas cosas, nos vemos en el castillo-se va sin dar más explicaciones y ellas se quedan conversando un rato más."_

Los días pasaban tan rápido que ya había pasado dos semanas de la cita que Ginny tuvo con Potter. Después de ese último encuentro que tuvo Gin y Draco, las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente.. El rubio se enteró de la cita que tuvo con Harry y ya no perdía el tiempo de provocarle en cuanto la veía, no importaba si estaba sola o acompañada, siempre tenía palabras para decirle, claro que solamente se desquitaba con ella por celos, ya que creía que tenía una relación con el ojiverde.

_ Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí-este era el momento de uno de los encuentros donde la pelirroja tenía unas ganas enorme de hechizarlo, ya que era bastante pesado y cansador escucharlo burlarse de ella, esta vez ella estaba sola y él iba acompañado de sus gorilas.

_ ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? ya me estoy cansando de tus jueguitos-decía una Ginny cansada y fastidiada.

_ Todavía no he empezado Weasley-lo último lo dice acentuando cada silaba y la mira con una mirada de odio- ¿Que pasa Weasley, tu noviecito te dejo sola?

_ Ya te dije que Harry no es mi NOVIO, no entiendo porque me sigues molestando con eso ¿No te cansas de repetir siempre lo mismo?-pasa por su lado y no puede evitar sentir el perfume que sale de él "Debo reconocer que me estoy haciendo adicta a ese perfume en especial" piensa Gin, mientras él la agarra del brazo y la para bruscamente.

_ ¿A dónde vas Weasley? todavía no he terminado-le apretó el brazo y ella se suelta bruscamente.

_ No sé si eres o te haces el idiota, pero por si no te has dado cuenta, TODO el colegio sabe de qué Harry está saliendo con Romilda Vane, en vez de perder tiempo de molestarme, porque no averiguas mejor.. y antes de que te burles de mi-lo freno apuntándolo con un dedo en su pecho, porque él le iba a responder- no me INTERESA Harry ¿OK?, no estoy enamorada de él y nunca lo estuve, así que antes de que digas algún comentario, te digo que si estoy enamorada- se acerca peligrosamente a su rostro, él se queda sorprendido, abriendo los ojos a mas no poder- y es de un Slytherin-se da media vuelta y se aleja a paso apresurado ya que no puede creer que hubiera dicho eso, mientras Draco se queda atónito por su declaración y a la primera persona que se le pasa por la cabeza es: Theodore Nott.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Sala Común de Slytherin**

_**POV Astoria**_

De todas las personas, no sé por qué lo elegí a él. No si todo comenzó con un juego o un capricho, pero me enamoré. Tengo que reconocer, que me llamo la atención su misterio, esa mirada fría que esconde muchos sentimientos, su soledad, a pesar que está siempre acompañado de Malfoy y de mi hermana.. Ella lo mira de la misma forma que Lunática Lovegood mira a Weasley, es tan obvio, pero claro, con la diferencia de que ella no tiene una hermana que está interesado en el mismo chico que yo. Los Slytherin no mostramos sentimientos, somos más reservados, pero mi hermana no puede ocultarlo; cuando él mira para otro lado, ella lo mira con esa cara de tonta, bueno creo que es la misma cara que tengo yo ahora, por eso cuando él mira en la dirección donde me encuentro, aparto la vista y finjo que leo un libro, pero luego me doy cuenta de que esta al revés y lo giro inmediatamente, levanto la mirada para comprobar si alguien se dio cuenta de mi torpeza, y me cruzo con sus ojos azules, que muestran curiosidad, siento que me estoy poniendo colorada y me voy para la habitación de chicas de mi año.

_**Fin POV Astoria**_

_ ¿Qué estas mirando Theo?-pregunta Daphne con reproche ya que no le prestaba atención.

_ A tu hermana-contesta impasible como siempre, mientras la Slytherin lo mira con una mirada que al ojiazul le parece extraña en ella.

_ ¿Por qué mirabas a Astoria?-le pregunta Blaise Zabinni, que aparece de atrás y lo mira con una sonrisa.

_ Si... ¿Por qué la mirabas?-pregunta Malfoy que acababa de entrar, mirándolo seriamente como analizándolo. Draco sabe que a Daphne le gusta el rubio, pero observando a la hija menor de los Greengrass, sabe que ella lo quiere, más bien que está enamorada, claro que en el caso de la mayor, lo quiere pero no está enamorada.

_ ¿Acaso no puedo mirarla?-dice fastidiado por las insinuaciones de sus amigos. Él no es tonto, sabe que Astoria gusta de él, pero no hace nada al respecto porque sabe que su amiga está interesada en él, y no sabe qué hacer.. En el asunto de amor reconoce que es un desastre, por eso piensa que sería mejor si hablara con su amiga pelirroja.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Theodore Nott iba caminando por el pasillo que iba para el Gran Comedor cuando ve a su amiga caminando sola. Se acerca sigilosamente a ella y la jala del brazo, llevándola a un aula vacía.

_ No era necesario que me agarraras así Theo, si me lo hubiese pedido habría aceptado-lo mira mal y se soba el brazo. El hace un gesto con la mano restándole importancia- ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí?

_ Tengo una duda, y necesito que me ayudes a resolverla-la mira nervioso.

_ Hola chicos ¿Sucede algo?-pregunta Luna entrando y cerrando la puerta suavemente.

_ No lo sé, Theo me trajo para acá y todavía no me ha dicho nada.

_ ¿Cómo sabias que estábamos aquí Luna?-dice el rubio sorprendido.

_ No fuiste tan sutil Theo, todos te vieron, incluso Malfoy.

_ ¿Malfoy?-preguntan los dos a la misma vez.

_ ¿Que otro Malfoy hay en la escuela?-los mira divertida y antes de que dijeran algo añade- Parecía que estaba furioso..

_ Ahora creerá que tenemos algo Theo-dice la pelirroja reprochándole, ya que ellos saben que a Ginny le gusta Draco y él le corresponde, claro que el ojigris nunca le dijo nada a la Gryffindor y todavía no hablaron sobre su "relación" así que solo se celan a distancia.

_ Tranquila no te preocupes, yo me encargo, pero necesito un consejo de ambas-mira a las dos de forma insistente.

_ Claro-dicen las dos sonrientes y sientan en las sillas que había en el lugar, mientras Theo va caminando de un lado al otro.

Nott les cuenta cual es la duda que lo viene carcomiendo hace algún tiempo. Les dice que le gusta Astoria, pero no puede hacer nada ya que Daphne gusta de él, aunque ella no le había dicho nada, no era necesario que lo dijera con palabras, porque todos se daban cuenta. También le dijo que creía que la menor de los Greengrass le correspondía, ya que cuando él la miraba, ella se sonrojaba.

Tenía la posibilidad de contarle lo que le pasaba a Pansy, pero ella era amiga de Daphne; Blaise no lo tomaría en serio, así que no valía la pena intentarlo; y Draco, por lo que le conto Luna, no podría decirle nada, bueno si podría, pero primero tenía que aclararle de que con la Weasley no pasaba nada y no iba a pasar nada, ya que desde que se hicieron amigos, ella le había confesado que le gustaba Malfoy. Esto realmente le parecía una situación estresante, pero tenía que solucionarlo rápido, ya que no sabía hasta cuando iba soportar esa situación.

_ No puedo creer que nuestro Theo este enamorado-decía Ginny con una sonrisa de burla en los labios y él la fulmina con la mirada.

_ Ginny!-le dice Luna retándola- no empieces ahora ¿Si?

_ Ok, está bien.

_ Bueno y.. ¿Qué creen que debo hacer?-Era algo raro escucharlo preguntar sobre qué decisión tomar sobre el tema del amor, ya que generalmente, él le daba consejos a las dos chicas.

_ Yo creo que deberías confesarle a Astoria lo que estas sintiendo, eso sería lo primordial, y si ella te corresponde, después ves el tema de su hermana-a veces se sorprendía el rubio por sus palabras, aunque no debía sorprenderse, ya que pertenecía a Ravenclaw.

_ Lu tiene razón, primero habla con Astoria y después vemos que haces-le mira sonriente Ginny, él resopla ya que no es tan sencillo para él demostrar sus sentimientos, pero tiene que hacerlo.

_ Bien, para mañana les avisare como me fue. Gracias Luna-le sonríe amablemente-y a ti también pelirroja- la última le pega en el brazo, y salen juntos para el Gran Comedor.

Lo que no saben que no solo fue vista por Malfoy la parte donde Nott lleva a Weasley a un salón vacío, sino que también, la menor de los Greengrass había visto todo, y se fue triste para la Torre de Astronomía acompañada de sus amigas.

Era el momento donde Nott tenía que declararle su amor a Astoria, pero estaba muy nervioso; la había visto entrar a las habitaciones de las chicas, y estaba esperando ansioso en la Sala Común para poder hablar con ella..

_ Astoria ¿Podemos hablar?-ella salía apresurada para llegar a tiempo a la salida para no verlo, pero se detiene por el llamado del rubio y lo mira dudosamente.

_ Es que.. Yo..-Balbucea- Tengo.. Me están esperando mis amigas en los jardines- se da la vuelta para salir disparada, pero él es más ligero y la agarra del brazo, en ese momento ella lo mira sorprendida por la acción, él la suelta enseguida.

_ No te quitare mucho tiempo-lo mira apenado y se siente mal por ser tan impulsivo.

_ Bueno yo..

_ Por favor ¿Si? no te quitare mucho tiempo-la mira nervioso y aparece un leve sonrojo cuando ella lo mira fijamente.

_ Está bien-resopla frustrada. Se sienta en los sillones, cerca de la chimenea y hay un silencio incomodo por lo cual ella es la primera en hablar.

_ ¿Qué era eso que me quieres decir?-él se pone nervioso y se peina el pelo para atrás y lo que le dice la deja muda.

_ Bueno yo.. Estoy enamorado de ti, sé que no me creerás porque piensas que estoy interesado en tu hermana, pero no es así. Por el tiempo que hemos pasado junto, me he divertido mucho, eres inteligente y muy hermosa.. Y entendería que tu no sientas lo mismo que yo, pero tenía que decírtelo porque ya no aguanto más, y si no te confesaba mis sentimientos, iba a explotar.-Él se queda desilusionado ya que ella se queda quieta como una estatua y se levanta, pero antes de que se vaya ella le pregunta.

_ Lo que me estás diciendo ¿Es cierto o estoy soñando?-lo mira fijamente como si quisiera averiguar si era real.

_ Es cierto y no estas soñando-Él la mira confundido por sus palabras y más todavía cuando ve que se le caen unas lágrimas-¿Estas bien?-se acerca y la mira preocupado.

_ Si estoy bien, más que bien-le acaricia el rostro y él se estremece por el contacto- Estoy feliz porque yo también siento lo mismo que ti, y pensé que nunca te irías a fijar en mí..

_ Pero estas equivocada, ¿Cómo no iba a fijarme en ti? eres la persona más especial que tengo en mi vida-ella lo abraza y él le corresponde gustoso. Cuando se separan, sus rostros están a unos centímetros a distancias y él la mira a los ojos dudando en besarla, pero eso se va cuando ella se acerca y lo besa. Al principio es dulce y algo torpe, pero con los segundo se hace más apasionado, como tratando de demostrarse lo que mucho que se quieren.

_ Realmente pensé que esto nunca iba a suceder-se separan y ven como Blaise los mira con una sonrisa pícara y se ponen colorados-tranquilos, no diré nada, pero más te vale Theo que hables con Daphne-lo último lo dice serio, pero se le va enseguida y los mira sonriente-felicidades a los dos, esto hay que festejarlo..

_ Tranquilo Blaise..

_ Bueno yo me voy, nos vemos después Theo-se despide Astoria tímidamente, dándole un beso y se va sonriente.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_ Theo, Theo espera..- Ginevra Weasley venia corriendo por los pasillos cuando llamaba a gritos a su amigo, por suerte del ojiazul, no había tantas personas, ya que no le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

_ Que pasa Ginny-la mira con un semblante tranquilo.

_ ¿Cómo te fue?- ella lo mira ansiosa y él lo único que hace es rodar los ojos "ya debí imaginarme que solo me llamaría por eso" piensa.

_ Nada, solo le dije lo que sentía..

_ ¿Y qué te dijo?

_ Si me corresponde Gin-no le da tiempo para prepararse para el brazo que le daba su amiga y casi pierde el equilibrio.

_ Qué bueno, ya era raro de que no tuvieras novia.

_ ¿Qué insinúas con eso?-le pregunta serio y ella se ríe, hasta que siente una voz femenina que los saca de la burbuja.

_ ¿Theo?-se escucha la voz temblorosa, como si fuera que pronto empezaría a llorar. Los amigos se separan lentamente y los dos se quedan sorprendidos y apenados.

_ Astoria yo..-intenta hablar el Slytherin pero su amiga le interrumpe.

_ Astoria no es lo que estás pensando, Theo es mi mejor amigo y solo lo abrace para felicitarlo de que se te haya declarado.

_ ¿Eso es verdad?-los mira dudosamente a los dos.

_ Si es verdad-baja la mirada el rubio avergonzado- Ella solo me ayudo para que me animara a decirte mis sentimientos, solo es una amiga.

_ Pero yo la otra vez los vi que entraban a un aula vacía juntos-le pregunta consternada.

_ Ah si-le contesta la pelirroja como recordando-pero esa vez Theo quería hablarme de ti, ya que no sabía cómo declararse.

_ ¡Ginny!- el ojiazul le mira mal y un poco más avergonzado de lo que estaba.

_ Bueno me tengo que ir, Colin me está esperando en la biblioteca, enhorabuena para los dos-enseguida aparece en los dos un leve sonrojo, mientras se miran entre ellos y Ginny se aleja caminando apurada.

_ Lo siento, es que pensé que tenían una relación y..

_ No pasa nada-se acerca cuidadosamente y la agarre suavemente del rostro para darle un tierno y cálido beso.

La Gryffindor iba caminado, bueno trotando, para no llegar tarde para hacer la tarea de Aritmancia con su compañero cuando un rubio la intercepta en la camino y la lleva para una columna, oculto de los ojos curiosos.

_ ¿Qué bicho te pico? ¿Acaso crees que puedes agarrar así a las personas como se te plazca?-Estaba furiosa, ya que estaba cansada de que la molestara y si era necesario, le iba a lanzar un Mocomurciélago, ya no le importaba nada en ese momento.

_ No me pasa nada Weasley, solo quiero verificar algo-la mira fijamente como si quisiera leer su mente, esto le aterro un poco y lo empujo, pero parecía que estaba empeñado en seguir molestándola ya que no la había soltado.

_ Ya Malfoy suéltame o gritare-Sí, ya le estaba asustando la situación.

_ Por Merlín Weasley no te hare nada-le acaricia suavemente el rostro y ella se tiembla con el contacto "nota mental: esto es interesante" piensa Draco, se acerca más a su rostro y la besa suavemente, esperando la reacción de la chica. Ella al principio no le corresponde, ya que estaba en shock pero solo es milisegundo, ya que después le corresponde de una manera que hace que pierda todo pensamiento el ojigris. Se separan lentamente, con la respiración entrecortada, y antes de que Ginny dijera algo él habla primero.

_ Soy yo-susurra Draco, se da media vuelta con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras ella se queda confundida.

**Continuara.**

Hasta aquí llego este capítulo y bueno, si les gusto o no les gusto no duden de dejar Reviews XDXD.. Gracias por leerme y un saludo a Cris y a Debbie por su Reviews.

Sin más que decir me despido de ustedes mis queridísimos lectores..

The Lady Nott.


End file.
